1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a division unit for use in a three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics system, and more particularly to a division unit for use in a three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics system that can reduce an area and power consumption thereof by removing more significant bits from homogeneous texture addresses u and v by the number of leading zeros included in a homogeneous texture address w and approximately carrying out a division operation in texture mapping of the 3D computer graphics system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system including a personal computer (PC), a workstation game device, etc. efficiently provides visual information using graphics. Graphical elements consist of points, lines, surfaces, etc. Various types of graphical information can be displayed on a display unit provided in the computer system according to a combination of the graphical elements.
With the development of the computer system, the graphical information has been extended from simple two-dimensional graphics to three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics, such that a 3D graphical object can be realistically displayed.
A process of superimposing a two-dimensional (2D) image (texture) over the surface of a 3D graphical object to give apparent realism to the surface of the object is referred to as texture mapping.
Texture mapping is widely used because it can appropriately express the surface of an object through a predefined 2D image. In an intermediate process of the texture mapping, a perspective division operation is carried out.
Because a relatively large area and a relatively high power are required in order that the conventional division operation is implemented, it is difficult for the conventional division operation to be carried out by a portable device based on a low-power 3D graphic operation. Because a functional limitation is present when a 3D computer graphics system of the portable device performs the perspective division operation, it is difficult for a high-quality image to be produced.